It's You
by Kuropan666
Summary: Chappy 1: "'Oh no... It IS him! It is you..."'Lucy and Gray first met on Facebook. But someday, a boy is transfering from -insert a High School name here- to Fairy Academy. Lucy didn't recognize him, but... I DON'T GOOD AT SUMMARY. It's my first, soo..


**So... This is my first fanfic... I just want to make GrayLu Fanfic, that's all. **

**Just one disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima-sama does.**

**Happy Reading now~! 8D**

* * *

**LUCY POV**

I log-in to my Facebook. "Let's see... There's 52 people online, huh... Oh! He's online! Oh God!" I open his timeline and look at his timeline. "I hope he forget about the picture he captured last time!" I can't take it. I can't hide my blush.

_**Flashback**_

_I don't know why, but I feel I want to chat with him._

_**Lucy Heartfilia **__September 12, 20__**_

_Gray... o,o_

_**Gray The Icy-Boy **__September 12, 20__**_

_No "daisuki"? =w=_

_**Lucy Heartfilia **__September 12, 20__**_

_Baka ==;;_

_**Gray The Icy-Boy **__September 12, 20__**_

_It sounds good to hear y'know!_

"_Gray, daisuki..." x'D_

_**Lucy Heartfilia **__September 12, 20__**_

_/facepalm_

_**Gray The Icy-Boy **__September 12, 20__**_

_Just like in anime~_

_**Lucy Heartfilia **__September 12, 20__**_

_Oh God..._

_**Gray The Icy-Boy **__September 12, 20__**_

_Soooo~?_

_**Lucy Heartfilia **__September 12, 20__**_

_G-Gray, daisuki... /_

_**Gray The Icy-Boy **__September 12, 20__**_

_Whoa! You really said it! Awesome! /HughesModeOn_

_(Huges is sneezing back there)_

_**Lucy Heartfilia **__September 12, 20__**_

_=,="_

_**Gray The Icy-Boy **__September 12, 20__**_

Sounds good~!

_*Capture it* x9_

_**Lucy Heartfilia **__September 12, 20__**_

_O-oi! /_

_**Gray The Icy-Boy **__September 12, 20__**_

_Hahahaha! x'D *rotfl*_

_**Lucy Heartfilia **__September 12, 20__**_

_*pouts*_

_**Flashback Ends**_

Since that day I really dislike him. No, not dislike, HATE. Yes, hate, I hate him. I never know like what his face or his surname was, It's role-playing after all. But... If I ever seen him online, I blushed up.

No, no, no! Get real, Lucy! I love someone at school! And duh, that 'Gray The Icy-Boy' is 'married to Juvia Lockser.' Well, not literally, remember it's role-playing? Okay, Lucy. Enough, stop thinking about him.

And I finally stop thinking about him and open youtube to hear some music.

**GRAY POV**

"Oh hey, she's online~! Let's talk to her~" I said. Well duh, I'm alone in my room. _'...Not alone I guess'_ I thought and glanced at Lyon who was sleeping in his bed. _'He's so total annoying' _I thought again. I glanced back at my computer, see 'Juvia Locker' chat to me... AGAIN.

**Juvia Lockser **September 23, 20**

Gray-samaaaaa~~ 3

**Gray The Icy-Boy **September 23, 20**

Oh, hey Juvia...

-SKIP(I'm too lazy to write it xP) -

I close my Google Chrome and turn my laptop off. "Tomorrow I'm gonna meet her..." I sighed and heard someone talk to me. "That girl again, huh..." said Lyon, who was just wakes up from his peacefully, I mean, his sleep. "Uhuh..." I said.

He just give me a 'che' like he was cornered by polices. I decided to lay and sleep on my bed. "Aitakatta yo... Lucy..." I smirked. I looked at Lyon, and again, he was sleeping... Ehm... Sleeping 'peacefully' again.

* * *

_**Tomorrow Morning...**_

LUCY POV

I walk into my school with my friends. I don't know what they're talking. I was just staring the school blankly. I was thinking about him_**again**_. Ugh... Why am I can't stop thinking about him? I like the third most smartest student in class! It's Natsu darn it! NATSU! I... like him...

"Uhhh... Lu-chan?" Someone is calling me...

"Lucy?" A girl with white hair calling my name..

"Lucy-san, daijoubu?" A blue dark hair girl is waving her hand in front of my face...

"Uh... Hello, Lucy-san..?" A girl with blue hair and blue dark eye looking at my eyes.

"SNAPPED OUT OF IT, LUCY!" Someone shouting at my ear. A girl with scarlet hair wearing dark red glasses.

"H-haaai?" I said, confused.

"You were spacing out, Lu-chan!" Said the brunette haired.

"Sorry, Levy-chan!"

We're laughing again as they started to mentioning a new student. '_A new student? Well that's possible I think... This school is popular after all...' _I thought in my mind.

"Nee, nee! They said the new student is a boy~! I hope he's cute!" said Levy-chan,

"Not interested..." Erza, the scarlet haired girl, the President of the School Council, with a blush on her face, looking at the light blue haired guy.

_-silent-_

_-silent-_

_-silent-_

_-silent-_

_-silent-_

"Sou ka!" Mirajane started,

'_Really now?' _I thought, following Erza's eyes looking at... Ara... I see now why is Erza blushing...

"Ehm... Prez, why are you _ALWAYS_ staring at... Jellal?" I said to Erza, pointing at Jellal,

"N-no! I'm not staring at Jellal! I was staring at his hair, Vice! And stop calling me Prez!" shout Erza.

'_Damn she's scary...' _

"Okay, Okay Erza... And don't call me Vice too!" I said, but not shouting. I don't want to get scolded by Erza obviously...

She just answer me with sigh. I sighed too. The others a.k.a Wendy, Juvia, Levy, and Mirajane just sweat-dropped.

The bell rang.

All of the students racing to their own class.

By the way, I'm in class 3-2, with Juvia and Erza. I don't know why, but I hope the new student is in my class... Because our class is lack of students. Other class usually have... 30-35 students, but in our class... There's 24 students... *Hen na, nee?

* * *

_**A few minutes later...**_

The door open and the teacher, Gildarts, or I say... 'Jii-san' sat on the teacher's chair... Like a _man._ Wait, why am I sounded like Elfman earlier?

"Oi, Lucy! Are you listening to me?" shout Gildarts from his desks,

"I-I see a cat flying wearing a dress!" I shouted as I raised my right hand.

All students in class were laughing like crazy. And I feel ashamed to myself.

"Okay, so, we're having a new student from –insert a high school name here- High, please come in Fullbuster-san!" shout Gildarts as always.

A tall boy with raven blue-black hair came to the class with his two hands in his pocket. He's kinda cute I guess... I GUESS all right? I still like Natsu!

"Please intorduce yourself," said Gildarts calmly,

"My name is Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you..." he said, acting like he's the most coolest student.

I look at Juvia. I saw her eyes change into a pair of pink heart and her mouth is saying "Gray-sama, Gray-sama, Gray-samaaaa~~" like that I think.

'_W-Wait... Gray? Gray...? Is it him? No... No w__ay, that can't be him. There's a lot of people named Gray, right? But... He seems so... Familiar...'_

"Who wants to ask something?" asked Gildarts,

"ME MEEEE~~!" Pink haired boy _(IT'S SALMON DARN IT!)_ Alright, the Salmon haired boy a.k.a Natsu raised his left hand and shouted "Do you want to be my rival?"

All student sweat dropped. "Uhhh... Sure, why not?" He smirked, and Natsu grinned.

"Is there others you want to ask?" said Gildarts,

No one answers.

"Okay then. Gray, please sit beside 'The Womanizer'"

I saw Gray sweat-dropped a little. "Sorry, Loke, stand up."

"Right..."

As he walk to his chair, he smirked at me, his eyes telling me this _Would-you-take-me-a-tour-huh-Lucy-Heartfilia?_

'_Oh no... It IS him! __It is you...'_

* * *

_***Hen na, nee? = Weird, huh?**_

**Author: Yes, I know it's lame, but It's the first time I wrote a fanfic~!**

**I know there's some wrong sentences, please bare with it, I don't write english so well 'cuz I'm Indonesian.**

**It's a not that long, huh...?**

**Lucy: Oh shut up would 'ya!**

**Author: I may add my OC in this story~ It's not as an antagonist of course~ There's 2 person. I guess they'll show up at Chappy 3 or 4.**

**Gray: I said shut up!**

**Author: It's not you, it's Lucy who said it!**

**Gray: just shut up!**

**Lucy: JUST SHUT UP WOULD'YA GUYS!**

**Gray & Author: H-haaai, Vice President! OAO**

**Mirajane: ara ara... ^^;**


End file.
